Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids
: "Half-vampire...half-werewolf. But stronger than both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids are the mixture of both a vampire and werewolf. They possess the powers of both species, making them twice as powerful. A Werewolf-Vampire hybrid is potentially one of the most powerful pseudo-undead creatures, having strengths and characteristics of both vampires and werewolves. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage, like day-walking and being able to turn into a wolf form without the Full Moon's influence. Powers and Abilities Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids have/inherent/possess the combined powers and abilities of both their parent species,werewolves and non-original vampires (both physically enhanced powers and abilities of mind compulsion), but to their greatest degree, making them more powerful that either. Non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids will grow stronger with age due to their vampirism and will also increase in strength when enraged, due to their werewolf side. Their strength will also increase during a full moon. Hybrids possess a wide array of additional powers including: * Enhanced Superhuman Strength: Non-Original Hybrids are stronger than werewolves, non-original vampires, and humans. But because of their vampire side/heritage, they get stronger with age. The full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger. Older vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids. A newly turned Hybrid is a challenge for multiple vampires, werewolves, and even a vampire elder of over 1,000 years old. A young hybrid can overpower Elder Vampires with ease. Even newly sired Hybrids possess strength equal to or slightly above that of a Vampire Elder. However, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to their age range, the hybrid will win. Hybrids are even capable of putting up a fight against Vampires well above their age range, however only when angered. A hybrid in Werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a slight challenge for even an Alpha Elder Vampires as four normal Werewolves in wolf-form can take down an Alpha Elder. The true upper limits of the strength of Hybrids is unknown, but if they have a limit it is certainly very high. * Enhanced Superhuman Speed: A Non-Original Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves, non-original vampires, and humans. Hybrids can use this ability in human or werewolf form. As with strength, Hybrids get faster with time. The full moon will increases their speed and being in Wolf-form will make them even faster. Even having just turned, a Hybrid's speed surpasses that of both a Vampire and a Werewolf, with their movements being the fastest of any immortal species. * Superhuman Endurance: Hybrids can sustain many punches, blows and other wounds by other super humanly strong beings, while still being able to fight back. * Superhuman Agility: Non-Original Hybrids possess a higher level of superhuman agility than both Werewolves and Vampires alike. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Human Senses: Non-original Hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, touch, and smell that exceed those of non-original vampires, werewolves, and humans. Since their a supernatural crossbreed between Werewolves and Vampires, hybrids have the combined senses of both species thus making their ability extremely effective. * Super Durability: Non-original Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma. They also hardly ever get tired or fatigued. Hybrids can take far more trauma than any non-original vampires, werewolves, and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Stakes and arrows does not seem to kill a non-original Hybrid when they are struck in the heart, they merely become unconscious, they are able to resist the bullets created by The Brotherhood better than non-original vampires as Stefan said to Tyler, that if he was a normal vampire he would be dead. * Enhanced Accelerated Healing Factor: Non-original Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both non-original vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. Hybrid's regenerative healing powers and abilities are a lot more enhanced and much more powerful than normal vampires and werewolves and will allow them to quickly heal a lot quicker from wounds and giving them total invulnerability to common allergies of silver and ultraviolet light, due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any non-original vampires, werewolves and humans. They also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. Hybrids even have the capacity to heal from death, given their bodies are still intact. However, this advanced healing factor is useless in cases of dismemberment. * Immunity to UV Light and Silver: Hybrids have complete immunity to UV light, able to stand in direct sunlight without being harmed. Hybrids also, on the other hand, have only a limited immunity to silver. Direct wounds by silver weapons heal instantly with no harm caused to the Hybrid, but a weapon such as a silver nitrate grenade detonated inside such a Hybrid could kill one. * Mind Compulsion: A non-original Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot, however, compel Alpha Elder Vampires, normal vampires, supernatural hunters, Witches or Werewolves. * Immortality: Like non-original vampires, and original vampires, a non-original hybrid stops aging the moment they transition but if they don't feed on enough blood, they become exposed to all conventional diseases, toxins, poisons, viruses, illness, infections, and injuries . As they are technically still werewolves even ones that are turned into vampires, they are likely immune to werewolf venom. * Dream Manipulation: Non-original Hybrids and Klaus can control dreams and subconscious like vampires/original vampires. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. * Emotional Control: Due to their vampire heritage, non-original Hybrids and Klaus are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. * Enhanced Emotions: Because of their vampiric and Werewolf traits, non-original Hybrids and Klaus experience emotions more powerfully than humans and non-original Vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage and aggression due to their werewolf heritage. Hybrids are more prone to violence and rage than non-original vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Shapes shifting/Transformation Control: Due to their vampire side they can shape shift. Non-original Hybrids have the ability to shape shift/transform into their werewolf forms at will and at anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf where they are forced to shape shift/transform only once a month on a full moon. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They have complete awareness, but they still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. A non-original Hybrid can stay in Werewolf form longer than a normal Werewolf. A non-original hybrid can also transform partially, displaying their werewolf eyes and teeth. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: All non-original Hybrids are capable of showing their wolf-eyes and fangs while displaying their abilities, using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Hybrids can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. A non-original hybrid's claws are sharp enough to penetrate another non-original hybrid's very durable skin. Also non-original hybrids can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Due to their werewolf heritage, a non-original hybrid's strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in their werewolf form. * Werewolf Bite: Due to their werewolf heritage, non-original Hybrids and Klaus have venom which is fatal to non-original vampires and they themselves are immune to werewolf venom. Hybrid venom seem to take effect much faster than a werewolf venom. * Daytime Walking: Due to their werewolf heritage, non-original Hybrids are immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on vampires, allowing them to move and walk around in daylight during the day and in the sun without the use of a daylight ring or a enchanted piece of jewelry. * Hypnosis: Due to their vampire side they can control minds. * Telekinesis: Due to their vampire side they can move things with their minds. * Immunity to Silver: Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect non-original Hybrids and Klaus. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. * Sire Bond: All non-original hybrids seem to be sired to the source of their creation. All hybrids turned by Petrova had a deep sense of gratitude and commitment to him causing them to obey his every command. A hybrid is capable of breaking a sire bond, if it transforms into it's werewolf form an excess of 100 times in a row. Transforming so many times in a row causes them to no longer feel pain from transforming into a werewolf and they no longer feel a sense of gratitude, commitment or loyalty to their creator breaking the sire bond. Like non-original vampires/original vampires, hybrids can form a sire bond if the human they turn into a vampire has feelings for them before being turned. Although like non-original vampires/original vampires, this is extremely rare. Hybrids can drink human and animal blood or eat animal flesh - if they eat human or or drink any blood they can only then turn there eye's to gold and bring out there fangs, hybrids also possess superhuman powers, such as speed and strength. Vampires also have incredibly keen senses and are able to hear for miles and see in total darkness. Vampires are indeed immortal unless destroyed by either: a vampire, a werewolf, a shifter or being cut from celestial bronze, stygian iron or imperial gold. when they sleep its like they hybernate except they can wake themselves up at any given time. . After transformation, a few hybrids show special abilities such as foresight or telepathy. Most of them, however, do not, and show a prominent personality or physical trait magnified from their human life. The capatche tribe in north america have stories of hybrids: one night a girl was walking by the coosa river and watched as the stars shone, then a man pale and ice cold walked out of the water completely naked, she offered him some cloths but he just stared at her. she was entranced and walked into the river where she was raped by the pale man. after he raped her he tore her throat out with his teeth and drank her blood, this kept on until the tribe mixed with the shape-shifters There are some hybrids, like angelo, that wear other hybrids skeletons as armor and there fur as cloths like zafrina and senna do with animals. it is a symbol of great respect in the hybrid world. there fur and bones have a sent that is attractive to humans, werewolves and vampires. Hunting Vegitarian Hybrids use there senses to hunt and which is why most 'vegitarian' hybrids don't hunt around humans because they could let go at any moment and kill the human. If a hybrid has a coven that is close they will hunt together, usually competing. Normal Normal hybrids usually hunt separately or in groups of up to 4 because they have to keep in-conspicuous, they usually try to suduce there pray and drink them dry in a place like: an alley, at there house or in a bathroom. Fighting Hybrids use both their hands (grappling) and their teeth. Their bites can sever the limbs of their opponent (hybrids teeth are known to be able to cut through their skin) as well as kill (ripping out the throat). Their grappling can tear off limbs and is known as a better way to fight than just going for the kill (mostly inexperienced hybrids and newborns do so). Despite their nature, hybrids are also capable of human feelings, such as love, beauty, protection, compassion, caring, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse. Physiology Nutrition A vampire werewolf hybrid can get there nutrition from animal blood which makes them weaker like vampires, they can also adjust with time to drinking vampire or werewolf blood which makes them weaker as well but either of these possible ways to feed keeps them immortal, do to there werewolf side they don't actually need blood even tho they crave it but if they don't feed on blood they become mortal. although the failing of drinking blood for an extended period of time results in the hybrid becoming weaker, physically and mentally. The longer a hybrid abstains from feeding, the more likely the hybrid will lose their rationality and mental faculties until they give into their thirst, because their throats are described to be in burning pain which will get worse the longer they lack anything in their systems. hybrids that don't drink human blood are fractionally weaker than the ones that do, no matter the size or gender. eating meat can help these symptoms. On occasion, the appeal of human blood can be so enticing that a non-human drinking hybrid will lose their control, especially if their self-control is weak. When a hybrid comes across a human that smells very appetizing, their throat starts to burn, they start seeing the veins through the skin and yellow and orange blures around there vision. and all they will think about is their thirst and or hunger, and thus lose all sense of self. Physical Appearance After the change, hybrids muscle mass is enhanced, eye color changes and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - the first warning of an impending threat or the smell of potential prey. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities, except if they don,t drink blood they still a little air at times. Hybrids requiring little or no change to produce sperm, males can still breed with humans,but they will be hybrids, while female hybrids cannot; their bodies no longer accommodate the changes related to pregnancy. In male hybrids. Three metals can pierce through immortal skin imperial gold, celestial bronze and stygian iron. as it cuts through there skin in removes whatever makes them function by burning it out. the volturi have looked far and wide for these alloys. when, unknown to them, the metals are in Rome and Greece. Teeth There teeth are perfectly shaped and as strong as diamonds able to cut through there own skin more easily they humans with there own skin. they are coated with venom that can sometimes paralyzes humans if they feed on human blood but does nothing to animals or there two ancestors (vampires and werewolves) Psychology * Characteristics: Hybrids are still the person they were but being no longer alive often effects there way of thinking, the way they act around humans and the fact there always fighting especially since there emotions are even more magnified then vampires. * Instincts: Aside from their original personalities, they also have ferocious instincts and a compelling drive for consuming blood. The moment they give in to their hunger, all of their human characteristics disappear and they could risk hurting one another by competing for prey. The longer they abstain from food completely, the harder it becomes for them to resist, and eventually they will give in to their thirst. Hybrids are feral, predatory creatures, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression when provoked. They also have a sense of self-preservation; when they are confronted with danger that proves too overwhelming for their capabilities, they will immediately evade the area, unless there is something holding them back. * Bonding factors: Though hybrids are mostly territorial and nomadic, there are few possibilities for them to bond with one another and with other species. The first bonding force is romance: If a hybrid falls in love, that feeling never fades away and that love is bound for eternity. As a general rule, only the bond between mates is strong enough to survive the competitive drive for blood. If a hybrid was romantically bound to someone before he turned, that love will remain as a permanent aspect in his characteristics after the transformation. It is also possible for a hybrid to fall in love after he was turned, and that love will be just as permanent as any other. The second bonding force, and one that is able to keep a large coven stable, is ambition. hybrids are competitive by nature, and some hybrids have been able to evolve this competitive disposition into a greater cause capable of uniting many individuals into a secure whole. The pursuit of power is that bonding cause for vampires. Diet Blood and Flesh is the main component of a vampire-werewolf hybrid's diet. Like all vampire related creatures, they need to drink some kind of blood or just eat the flesh. Whether it is human or animal is up to the Hybrid. They can also survive off of vampire blood, If a vampire/werewolf hybrid does not drink blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will try to pump blood through their veins which will make them age do to there werewolf side. Physical and Psychological Traits The emotions of these hybrids are far more intense than the emotions of any other creature in existance. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human or werewolves. Werewolf-vampire hybrids are excellent predators as they can even hunt vampires without being detected. Hybrids can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by taking drugs or consuming alcohol. ☀ *